


The Queen’s Servent

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Romance, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren makes a bet with Makoto on who can hold a plank longer. He didn’t know how much Makoto had done this before and ends up losing. His cost? He has to do whatever Makoto wants for a day. This should be fun...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 30





	The Queen’s Servent

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, this was an idea given to me by Kingpaii on the Shumako Discord. I really appreciate it!
> 
> Other than that, Please Enjoy!!

Ren Amamiya is someone who gets too cocky for his own good. But it always works out his favor. Taking life and death risks, stopping an evil God, changing the hearts of corrupted adults, etc. Nothing seems to go wrong for him. Even his cheesy attempt of confessing his love for Makoto Niijima. He takes things in stride be it known. Maybe a little too much. 

After a hard day of boredom at Shujin Academy, Ren goes on his way to the Student Council Room. To see his beloved girlfriend, of course. Though he had in his patented Joker smirk, meaning this was gonna be something good in his mind. He got to the room and entered. Makoto was waiting for him. 

“Hello. Hope you’re doing well.” Ren said. 

“I am. Nice of you to ask.” Makoto said. 

“Good. I was hoping you’d be.” Ren said. 

“So...what should we do today, Ren?” Makoto asked. 

“I’ll be blunt, I wanna make a bet.” Ren said. 

“A bet? What for?” Makoto asked. 

“Just for something I know you’ll like.” Ren said. 

“Okay...I’ll play along.” Makoto said. 

“Alright. Just follow me.” Ren said. 

Makoto and Ren left Shujin and headed to Shibuya. Ren still hadn’t told Makoto what this bet was about but she’d know in due time. Makoto followed Ren all the way to one of his best places for a long day: Protein Lovers gym. This was where he and Ryuji usually have a good workout. Makoto was now skeptical about this bet. 

“You might wanna change clothes before we get started.” Ren said. 

Makoto did just that. She changed out of her school clothes and into a dark blue tracksuit Ren had given her for something like this. He had to admit, it was a great choice for all the other reasons he wouldn’t be thinking. 

“So this bet. Care to explain?” Makoto asked. 

“Okay. I’ve been working on this for awhile and wanted to see where exactly I stand. Basically, I want to see which of us can hold a plank for. It’s not that serious I know, but I’ve actually seen you do anything like this before.” Ren said. 

“Is that so? So you think I’m no good at it?” Makoto said. 

“Can’t really from my opinion without any proof.” Ren said, cheekily. 

“So what’s the catch? What does the winner get?” Makoto asked. 

“Let’s let the winner decide that.” Ren said. 

“Oh? Sounding too cocky, are we Joker?” Makoto said. 

“Is it a surprise?” Ren said. 

“Okay. I’ll accept this. May the best one win.” Makoto said. 

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Ren said. 

They both found an open enough space in the gym and began their bet. Ren had been practicing this with Ryuji for awhile and sought that he’d do exceptionally well. But he knew never to doubt Makoto. She was practically second to him in terms of strength, physically and Persona-ally. He wouldn’t see him losing this anytime soon. 

After 10 minutes.... 

Both Ren and Makoto were seen trying their best not to give in. They were sweaty, tired, and cramped. But were still determined to win the bet. Still gullible to keep up the pain. Still able to keep their bodies up. But it only went downhill from there, as Ren’s body couldn’t take the strain of his position and he fell to the ground. Makoto looked at him. 

“No! This can’t be!” Ren said, shocked. 

“Well how about that? Looks like I win.” Makoto said, nonchalantly. 

“Dammit. What was I thinking? How could ever best you at something?” Ren said. 

“Well. We made a bet. Now...what to do with you...” Makoto said. 

“Just make it quick.” Ren said. 

“Hmm...okay...I’ve decided.” Makoto said. 

“What’s the price?” Ren asked, reluctantly. 

“Tomorrow’s Sunday, right?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah. Why?” Ren asked. 

“Good. Because tomorrow...I want you to be my personal servant for the day.” Makoto said. 

“Say what!?” Ren asked. 

“Truth be told, you seem like you could handle some things. I mean you held a plank for at least 10 minutes. You should be fine.” Makoto said. 

“Ugh...you make this sound like a good thing.” Ren sulked. 

“Should I make this more interesting then?” Makoto asked. 

“No! Ugh....fine. I lost so I kinda have to.” Ren said. 

“Good. I’ll be at Leblanc early so be prepared.” Makoto said. 

“Yeah okay.” Ren sulked. 

They both drank water before heading home. Ren was sulking in defeat the whole time too. He couldn’t believe all those times practicing with Ryuji did him no good. Now he had to pay the price of getting cocky. A whole day as Makoto’s servent. The thought never left his mind. 

The next morning, Ren woke up bright an early for his big day. He could already hear Makoto talking with Sojiro about something. Once he arrived downstairs, Makoto looked at him, waved goodbye to to Boss and the two headed out of Leblanc. 

“So...are you ready?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah. I’m ready..” Ren sighed. 

“Hmm?” Makoto said. 

“What? Was it something I said?” Ren asked. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t catch that.” Makoto said. 

“What?” Ren was so confused. 

“Well...I’d expect you to take liberties in this. So I was hoping we could go with how you would address me in the Metaverse.” Makoto said. 

“Oh. Okay.” Ren nodded. 

“So...let’s try that again.” Makoto said. 

“I’m ready...Queen.” Ren said, not feeling as smug as before. 

“Much better. Now then... let’s be on our way.” Makoto said. 

Ren nodded as Makoto lead them away from Leblanc and to Shinjuku. Ren was puzzled. Why would Makoto want to go there of all places? It seemed weird to him. 

“I know this may seem strange, but this is one place I had in mind just for this.” Makoto said. 

“Oh boy...” Ren sighed. 

“Now. Your first order: show me what you know about this place.” Makoto said. 

“Yes, your Highness.” Ren said. 

He began to lead Makoto around the whole of Shinjuku. She was impressed on how much he knew about the area. Ren simply said he had his fun looking around when he was bored. Such a Ren thing. They walked around for a while, until they were right back to where they started. 

“Not bad. But it’s clear to me that you’re more perverse than you look.” Makoto said. 

“Don’t say that.” Ren said. 

“I’m only joking.” Makoto said. 

The two soon left Shinjuku and arrived in Shibuya where Makoto took Ren to her and her sister’s apartment. This is where Ren knew his REAL punishment was about to get started. The grin on Makoto’s face said it all. 

“Ah...feels good to be home. Right, Ren?” Makoto said, coily. 

“What’d I do to deserve this?” He asked himself. 

“Now then. Let’s get started.” Makoto said, walking to her room. She came back with a small stack of books and pencils. 

“I was thinking we’d do a little study session. Only it’s more for me and it’s on stuff you haven’t really covered.” She said. 

“Then what’s the point?” Ren asked. 

“Think of it as a jump start on your next year of high school. Okay, take a seat and we’ll get started.” Makoto said. 

“But...” 

“That’s an order.” 

“Yes, Queen.” Ren sulked. 

They both sat in the living room, Ren completely clueless on what any of the topics were about. It was truly a hassle in itself. He felt his brain melting as he forced himself to help Makoto with everything she had little to no trouble with. Which begged the question why they were doing it in the first place. But Ren didn’t dare oppose to it as it would make his punishment more difficult than it already was. 

One hour passed... 

Makoto closed the last book and looked at Ren, who had his head on the table the whole time. He was exhausted from everything they did. His eyes were almost soulless. 

“That was good. I feel very refreshed on everything.” Makoto said. “How are you holding up, Ren?” 

“.........” 

“Ren? I didn’t say you could fall asleep.” Makoto said. 

“Please....I’m too tired and exhausted from everything.” Ren sulked. 

“Sorry. But no one did this but you.” Makoto said. 

“Give me a minute. Please, Queen.” Ren said. 

“Hmm...okay. Come here.” Makoto said. 

Ren sat beside Makoto and she let him rest his head on her lap. He desperately needed it. And Makoto saw nothing wrong with some rest and relaxation after a long study session. She also found Ren really adorable whenever she saw him asleep. He was out cold. 

“Hmm...okay. I’ll give you some time to rest that brain of yours. Sleep tight, RenRen.” Makoto said. 

Two hours passed... 

Makoto looked on the couch as Ren yanwed and got up. He looked completely refreshed. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Makoto said. 

“Sorry. I just really needed that nap.” Ren said. 

“Don’t worry. I let you rest. You looked like you needed it anyway.” Makoto said. 

“I take it I’m still gonna have to do anything you say?” Ren asked. 

“Yup. I wouldn’t let something like that go so easily.” Makoto said. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Ren said. 

“Now. Since you had your time to relax, I think it’s only fair that you give me some time to relax as well.” Makoto said. 

“As you wish, your Majesty.” Ren said, hopping off the couch. 

Makoto got back to the living room, sat on the couch and relaxed herself. 

“Ah...much better...” Makoto stretched her arms and knees. 

“Shall I offer you a nice massage?” Ren asked. 

“A massage sounds lovely.” Makoto said. 

Ren walked behind her and began to carefully massage her shoulders. Makoto practically melted with pleasure as she felt herself become more and more relaxed. Ren was truly a great massager. He carefully switched over to her tried feet. Makoto felt absolutely nothing but pleasure when he did this. 

“You feel relaxed yet, my Queen?” Ren asked. 

“Heavenly.” She replied. 

After a few minutes of pleasure, Makoto got back up and stretched. 

“Amazing. You’re really good with your hands.” Makoto said to Ren. 

“Your flattery wounds me, your Highness.” Ren joked. 

“I think you need some reward after all that. But not now. For now, I want you to make us some dinner. I’m starving after all that studying.” Makoto said. 

“As you wish.” Ren said and headed to the kitchen. 

Makoto wondered what Ren would be preparing. He was good at making his own curry. So it’d be no guess he was gonna make it, as long as he had the right stuff. 

Turns out that was he was just doing. He had Sojiro to thank for all his lessons. He made sure to listen and watch very well just to have it all locked in memory. Once he was done, he delightfully served one plate to his beloved. She gave it a taste and it was better than any plate he’d served before. 

“Wow. I’m amazed. This is really good. How’s you get so good so fast?” Makoto asked. 

“Anytime to please my Queen.” Ren said. 

After they finished eating, Makoto and Ren left the apartment and headed back to Leblanc. The day was just about over. Ren surprising had a good time, despite the roller coaster of emotions had at first. He enjoyed his time with Makoto and she enjoyed him. 

“So...I heard I’d get a reward for my hard work.” Ren said. 

“Yes. I remember.” Makoto said. 

The two of them went up to Ren’s room before discussing any further. Ren sat on his bed while he watched Makoto fidget with her fingers, seemingly embarrassed about something. 

“Is there a problem, my Queen?” He asked. 

“U-Umm...no...I’m fine.” Makoto said. 

“Okay. So....where’s my reward?” Ren asked. 

“O-Oh...yeah....that....” Makoto said. 

“Hmm?” Ren wondered why her face was suddenly so red. 

“Well....you see......I...uh....wanted you to have me to yourself as your reward.” Makoto said. That caught Ren off guard. 

“Driving the hard bargain, are we?” Ren chuckled. 

“Umm...what does that mean!?” Makoto blushed. 

“You know I already have you to myself. And now that I have your permission...” the fable Joker smirk returned to his face after so long. 

“...I’ll gladly take that offer.” Joker said. 

“W-Why do you sound like that!? What are you gonna do with me!?“ Makoto blushed even more. 

“Just stay there. And I’ll make myself at home.” He said. 

He then got off and pulled Makoto on the bed and close to him. She was up against his chest and very, very red. 

“I’ll reveal your true self.” He said. 

“Huh!? Ren!? I-I...uh....you...” Makoto said, redder than ever. 

“You’re all mine now.” Ren said, kissing Makoto, clean on the lips. 

“You’re so cute.” 

“Don’t say that!” Makoto said. 

“But you know it’s true.” 

“Smug.” 

They both laid down and starred at each other. The lust in their eyes were very noticeable. 

“Shall we?” 

“Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Like what you read? Check out my other fanfics! You’ll have a blast reading them!
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
